


Original Prompt Meme 2

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Because of a bet, Betrayal, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original prompt meme, Public Sex, Sleepy Sex, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Send a trope, a ship, and a kink!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 42
Kudos: 199





	1. 1;E;iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1- Starker ; E- arranged marriage ; iii- bdsm

Peter whimpers, wishing he at least wasn’t blind folded. His arms are behind his back, tied at the wrist. He has a cock gag deep in his throat; deep enough he has to have his held at a certain angle or he can’t breathe. He has a plug up his ass so big, he’s half worried his future husband will decide not to sign because he’ll never be tight enough again. He has a cage on, his tiny dick kept soft and locked away. He’s got nipple clamps as jewelry, a pretty silver chain connected them. He also has a collar with a silver leash, but it doesn’t have a tag.

 _Yet_.

He’s kneeling at his father’s feet, listening to him talk over the arrangement with his future dom.

“As you can see, he’s perfectly obiedient. We’ve been training him since much younger than is usual, around the time he was two.” Peter hears a soft gasp of surprise, then his father chuckles. “Yes yes, I know. But it’s served him well. He’s never had to be punished for doing something bad. He never had a chance to rebel. Of course, he’s still very good at taking his punishments should you want to give them for no reason.”

Peter stays still and silent as they talk about him. His ass feels the phantom hits. His father hurt Peter whenever he had a bad day at work, to show Peter that bad behavior isn’t necessary for a punishment.

His future dom hums in approval, and his father continues. “I hired a personal trainer for him, so he’s very good at pleasing orally. He’s only practiced with dildos, as is the law for subs-“ his father sighs. Peter knows he hates that rule, because he can’t tell if Peter is perfect or not. “But his trainer says he excelled in that area as well. He can go three months without human contact, although any more than that and he’ll start crying a kicked puppy.”

The other man laughs, and puts his hand down on the table loudly, signaling it’s his turn to talk. “When was the last time he came?”

His father huffs proudly, sitting up a bit straighter Peter thinks. “Oh, never once in his life! We’ve had him cage trained since he first started getting hard ons.”

His buyer hums in approval, scooting his chair an inch. “Good. Pain tolerance?”

“97th percentile.”

“Very impressive. Obiedience score?”

“99%, but the only thing he refused to do was stay alone long enough.”

“Not a brat, clingy, high pain tolerance, never came, so he wouldn’t mind being a denial whore… is there anything you didn’t prep him for?”

His father laughs, and Peter hears the slide of paper and a pen across the table. “There’s a reason he’s so expensive, Mr. Stark.”

Mr. Stark chuckles with him, and Peter hears writing. “Alright. Then consider this marriage official. Come on pet, let’s go buy you your tag.”


	2. 1;F;ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1- Starker ; F- because of a bet/dare; ii- incest

“Coward.”

“No.”

“Chicken.”

“I’m still not doing it!”

“I knew you were too much of a baby to play with us,” sneers a senior Peter doesn’t even know.

“It’s my house! Of course you would-“

“Um, it’s _Tony’s_ house. And it’s his party. Just because you’re his little brother doesn’t mean we like you.”

Peter puffs out his chest, eyes alight with fire now. “Fine! I’ll show you!” He stomps over to where his brother is laughing, a hot girl on his lap and a cup of beer in his hand. Peter pulls her off his lap, listening to her ‘Hey!’ Of disapproval.

Tony quirks a brow at him, putting his drink down. “Everything okay Petey Pie?”

“I’m not a chicken!” He states, before he plops down into Tony’s lap himself.

Tony raises both eyebrows now, confusion evident on his face. “What are you-“

Peter cuts him off, grabbing his brother’s face and leaning in to kiss him. He hears his ‘friends’ whooping in the background, some laughing and some saying ‘ew, I can’t believe he did it!’

Peter pulls back, breathing heavily and looking at Tony. He expects a lot of things—anger, more confusion, disgust, maybe humor.

What he doesn’t expect is for Tony’s eyes to be full of lust, for his mouth to be cocked in a flirty smirk, for his cock to be raising up to meet Peter’s ass. “ _Well_. I should say you aren’t a coward at all. Go tell your friends you won, then I think it’s time to wind this party down.”

Peter feels his breath hitch at the unsaid promise.


	3. 2;C;V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2- stony; C- Fuck or Die; V- Virgin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IVE WANTED TO WRITE THIS FOR SO LONG HOW DO YALL READ MY MINDDDD

Tony bites his lip, staring at Strange with an expression so full of anger and hate, it would bring a lesser man to his knees. “What the _fuck_ do you mean you ‘accidentally’ cursed Captain fucking America?”

Strange smiles sheepishly. “It’s only a mild curse!” Strange says, as if that makes it any better.

Tony gives him an unimpressed look. “You cursed captain America. And now. He has to-to what? Get laid?”

“Well no, not exactly… you see, this particular curse was meant to affect princesses, in a time where pre-marital sex was-“

“Strange-“

“Someone has to cum. Inside him. Or he’ll keep acting like this, like a crazy witch that needs to be burned at the stake.”

“So no different than usual?”

“Tony… he’ll kill himself if you don’t do this. This is life or death, okay?”

Tony rubs at his eyebrow, shaking his head. “Then why am I here? Fuck him and get it over with.”

Strange shifts. “Well, you see… there’s an issue…”

“Of course there is.”

“I have a girlfriend, and doing this would be cheating on her-“

“Oh, so rape is okay as long as the rapist is single, got it-“

“-and I know you’re single, after-“

“After Pepper left me, thanks for bringing that up.”

“-and well, he kind of trusts you-“

“He’s _starting_ to trust me. And you think this is a way to-“

“And Nat can’t do it, she doesn’t have a dick, Clint is married, Bruce is afraid he’ll hulk out, Thor isn’t here, and you’re all that’s left.”

Tony shakes his head again. “No. Absolutely not. This isn’t happening. Find some hooker-“

“And let them see Captain America like this?”

“…what about Wilson? Or Barnes?”

“Barnes said no because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship and Sam in the room when Bucky said that so he declined as well.”

Tony pinches the bridge of his nose. “This will tear the Avengers apart. You’ve ruined us. He’ll never trust me again, and it’ll be the end of the Avengers.”

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Strange leaves through a portal, leaving Tony alone with a Steve who’s screaming and calling for anarchy while tied to the bed.

Tony sighs and goes over to him, petting his hair softly. It seems to actually calm Steve down a bit, because he stops screaming.

Tony lets out a heavy breath, looking Steve in the eyes. “Alright, old man. Let’s-“

“My father, the king, he needs to be hung for his crimes! He rules with-“

“Hey, you wanna piss your father off?” Tony asks. He hates himself, but if he can at least _pretend_ this is consensual…

Steve perks up at that. “Yes. Anything to hurt-“

“Premarital sex, how’s that sound darling? Is that enough to break his heart?”

Steve gasps, looking away. “But… I’m a- I’m a-“

Oh god. Oh no. “A Virgin? I know princess.”

Steve bites his lip for a long while before he nods. “Then yes. You may take me.”

Tony has to fight the urge to roll his eyes. God, Steve is going to fucking _hate_ him when he comes to…


	4. 6;E;ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6- spidershield ; E-arranged marriage ; Incest

“But mother, please, don’t make me! I don’t want to, it’s gross-“

“Hush! It isn’t gross, it’s necessary. It’s hard times, and the rebels are fighting back harder than ever. They’re everywhere. The only way to ensure traitors don’t get to King Alpha Steve is to marry you to him.”

“I don’t want to be King Omega! And I _really_ don’t want to be my Uncle’s King Omega!”

His mother pets Peter’s hair, and sughs softly. “I’m so sorry Peter. I know this is difficult… I remember how scary it was to marry your father. He was so much older than me, and I didn’t want to be a princess. But darling, if I hadn’t done that, I wouldn’t have you!”

Peter sniffles, holding onto his mother. “I don’t want puppies with my uncle! My children will be my cousins. It isn’t-“

“Hush now, darling. Enough crying. What’s done is done.”

~

Peter sniffles as his Alpha, his King, his _uncle_ , Steve, lays him down on their new marital bed. “Uncle Steve-“

“Hush, now, pup.” Steve smooths a hand down Peter’s back. “You can call me uncle if it brings you pleasure, but I think it’ll be easier for you if you forget of our previous relationship.”

Peter whimpers, holding onto the pillows tightly underneath him. He’s still in his wedding attire, but he knows he won’t be for long. “I’m scared, Alpha Steve,” Peter whispers.

Steve coos and softly pushes Peter, so he’ll turn over. He smiles when he sees his new husband’s face. “Hey. It’s okay. You don’t have to be scared. I won’t touch you, I promise. Not tonight.”

Peter whimpers. “N-not tonight?” He begs softly.

Steve sighs sadly. “The kingdom will expect an heir eventually… but we can wait until you’re ready, my love.”

Peter tears up. “What if I’m never ready, alpha?”

Steve smiles, petting Peter’s hair. “So young. So innocent. It saddens me greatly my mother, your grandmother, promised you to me and not someone younger, someone you might even be able to love one day. All of that stolen from you, over some silly rebellion.”

Peter tears up, lower lip wobbling. He knows Steve is telling him the truth. He’s always been able to tell when his Uncle is lying or not. “Alpha…”

Steve looks back to Peter’s eyes, letting out a quick sigh. “Let’s get you in a bath, yes? And then some night clothes. Tomorrow is a big day, you see. Lots of laying around and pretending to be busy,” he jokes.

Peter cracks a small smile, rubbing his nose and sniffling. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Steve smiles and kisses Peter’s forehead. “Anything for you, my sweet omega.”


	5. 6;a;v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6- Spidershield ; A- Friends to Lovers; v-virgin

“You want to _what_?!”

Peter pouts up at him. “ _Please_ Steve?! You’re my friend! I trust you!”

“I’m like, 80 years older than you, Peter,” Steve says incrediously.

Peter gives him puppy dog eyes, grabbing onto Steve’s muscular arm. “Please?! Everyone makes fun of me for being a 21 year old virgin.”

Steve scoffs, still disbelieving anyone would make fun of people for that. “I… okay. Fine. I’d rather it be me that some stranger…”

Peter grins, hugging him. “Thank you Steve! Meet me in your room, I’ll bring some things!”

~

Steve isn’t sure exactly how he thought today was going to go, but he didn’t think it would end with three of his fingers inside Peter Parker listening to him beg for his dick. “Okay baby, hold on. Pass me the condom.”

Peter whines and does so quickly, not wanting to waste any more time. He tears open the packet, sitting up and rolling it down Steve’s dick as Steve pours more lube into his hands. While Peter gets back into position, Steve strokes himself to spread the lube. “Okay Peter, are you ready?”

Peter nods, holding his legs up to his chest. “Yes! Yes please!”

Steve aims and slowly pushes in until his balls rest against Peter’s asscheeks. Peter lets his legs fall, wrapping around Steve’s hips and crossing them at the ankle. “Oh my god, Steve!” He cries, using his now free arms to wrap around Steve’s shoulders.

Steve chuckles, kissing Peter’s temple. “Good?”

Peter nods, clenching around him. “Yeah! Yeah, please, please fuck me!”

Steve growls and starts to do just that, moving his hips back and forth to fuck into Peter hard. He knows the kid can handle it; he is super after all.

Peter moans loudly, digging his heels into Steve’s ass cheeks encouragingly, nails scraping down his back. “Steve! Oh god yes, yes yes yes! More Steve- oh!”

Steve reaches between them and starts jerking Peter off in time with his thrusts, kissing Peter wherever he can reach.

After a while, they both can’t hold out any longer. Steve pulls out and jerks himself off, moaning as he fills the condom. Peter whines as he watches, fisting his own cock and spilling over his chest.

After it’s over, Peter giggles and cuddles into Steve. “Thank you, Steve.”

Steve smiles and kisses Peter’s forehead. “Sure thing, kid.”


	6. 1 ; C ; V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1- Starker ; C- Fuck or Die ; V- Virgin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: unrequited love becos I’m a bitch, dub-con

Pepper shakes her head. “No. No, this is not going to happen!”

“Pepper… he’s going to die. Tony will die,” Rhodes says.

Pepper shakes her head. “There has to be another way! He would hate himself! He’ll wake up, knowing he slept with some virgin he doesn’t even know and-and he could hurt her! He’s like a wild animal right now and-“

“I’ll do it,” Peter says softly. He regrets it immediately, of course. But… “he’ll be okay with it being me, he knows me.”

Rhodey shakes his head. “You’re like his kid, Peter. He would _not_ be happy about it.”

Pepper bites her lip. “He’d be happier than sleeping with a stranger,” she argues.

Rhodey is stunned, but he nods slowly. “I suppose that’s true. Kid… are you sure about this?”

Peter smiles sadly, deciding to crack a joke. “I mean, he’s gonna pay for my therapy after, right?”

Pepper laughs, but she seems uncomfortable. “Peter-“

“I’ll do it. Just… when it’s done, can we just pretend it never happened? Never, ever talk about it again, ever.”

Pepper nods, taking Rhodey’s hand. “Of course, kid. I… Peter, I can’t thank you enough for-“

“For sleeping with your husband?” He tries joking again.

“For saving my husband’s life, Peter.” She says seriously.

Peter looks away, trying not to cry. “Can you guys go? I’ll… you know. Take care of it. I’ll have Friday tell you when Tony is… normal again.”

Peter watches them both leave, before standing and going to Tony’s room. He closes his eyes for a moment. He’s about to sleep with Tony Stark. The man of his dreams, the man he’s in love with. And it’s without Tony’s consent; without him even being able to have a say. He takes a deep breath and pushes open the door.

Tony attacks him immediately, mouth attaching to Peter’s neck and growling as he leaves marks and bruises.

Peter whimpers, letting it happen. For a while. Then he pushes Tony to the bed, holding him still. “Okay, Mr. Stark. I know you’re probably going to hate me after this… I already hate myself for this. But I wanted you to know that… god, I don’t even know if you’ll remember this,” Peter says, and tears fall down his face. Tony is snarling at him, hips bucking up into nothing. Peter sighs sadly again. “I just wanted you to know that you have my full consent, okay Mr. Stark? I know what I signed up for and… okay, okay. Calm down.”

Tony watches, growling, as Peter strips. He forces Peter to the bed as soon as he’s naked, hips in the air and face buried in the pillows.

Peter whimpers, gripping the sheets. “Mr. Stark wait-“ he grunts in pain as Tony’s cock nudges his hole. He bites his lip, spreading his legs wider and bracing for the pain. He lets out a gasp of half pain and half surprise, Tony’s cock moving too quickly inside him. “Ow,” Peter whispers, shifting a bit. He reaches behind him, holding Tony’s hips still while he tries to get used to it. He ignores Tony’s pants and growls, the bites at his neck and shoulders.

After he thinks he’s used to it, he lets go. Tony starts fucking him fast and hard, completely animilistically, without any sense of finesse or skill.

It almost makes it easier on Peter. Almost. But he’s still hard, still whining in pleasure and want, still fighting the urge to touch himself.

He promised himself he wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t cum, not from this. Not from hurting Tony. Not while getting fucked like something less than human by the man he loves more than anything else.

He cries into the pillow, as Tony speeds up, racing to completion. ‘I love you,’ he wants to say. He doesn’t.

Instead he closes his eyes and pretends. He pretends Tony wants this. That Tony is _his_ husband, and this is after a long day of teasing and foreplay. That Tony had taken his time, stretched Peter, used lube and a condom. That Peter was on his back. That Tony’s finger were intertwined with his own. That Tony was breathing into his mouth, whispering about how lucky he is to have Peter, how much he loves Peter. And he’s kissing Peter, hands touching all over Peter’s chest and stomach and thighs. That Tony wants this, wants _Peter_.

But that’s just a fantasy. The truth is, Peter isn’t married to Tony; Tony is married to Pepper. The truth is Tony doesn’t want him, doesn’t want this at all; this is all because of a curse from the latest villain of the week. The truth is Peter is losing his virginity before he’s had someone kiss him. The truth is Peter is on his knees with his head buried in a tear soaked pillow, with Tony grunting into his hair.

Tony groans as he fucks his hips harder into Peter, grunting as he finally comes to a stop, spilling inside of Peter.

Peter stops sobbing, letting himself just cry silently into the pillow as he holds the sheets. He waits for it. Because he knows what’s going to happen.

It happens.

Tony pulls out abruptly, breath picking up as the panic sets in. “Peter?! What- what the fuck-“

Peter closes his eyes, trying to get his own breathing under control. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I know you didn’t w-want that and I’m sorry. But you were dying and… and we didn’t want you to die.”

Tony gets out of the bed, scrambling to put clothes on. “I- you- kid, that, are you _okay_?!”

Peter takes a deep breath and nods, still staying in the same position. “Yeah. I’m… listen Mr. Stark, I… I-“

“Oh, Tony!” Pepper gasps, going in and hugging her husband. Peter looks up from the pillow, not even able to feel embarrassed. She’s not looking at him anyway. “Come on, let’s get you to Dr. Strange, okay? Let’s let him check you out, make sure you aren’t still hurt-“ her voice fades as she leads Tony away.

Peter stays in the bed, tears soaking the pillow. He lets himself break down, finally falling from the position to curl into a ball, sobbing and holding himself tight.

“I just wanted to say I love you, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispers. “And I’m s-so sorry for taking advantage of you.” He forced himself to sit up, wincing at the feeling. Ow ow ow. He puts his head in his hands, sobbing for a bit longer before he finally stands, getting dressed himself and limping to the elevator. “And if you want me to stay away, I understand,” he whispers. He stands up straight in the elevator, wiping his cheeks and putting on a brave face.

It’s not exactly the first time he always pictured. But it was with Mr. Stark, so it was better than he ever believed could ever happen.


	7. 1 ; C ; V ; part two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much requested continuation of the last part!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this has a reference to the cah game I played on my discord server 😂 so if it seems a little weird towards the end that’s why.

Peter had spent three months as far away from Tony as he logically could. He moved in with May for the time being. He stopped showing up to the internship. He only went to school and May’s place.

He did everything he could to stay away from Tony; which is why he was so surprised when Tony showed up at May’s place.

May had taken one look at the two of them, the air filled with hurt and unspoken decelerations, and said “I’m going out. Text me if you think of anything you need from the store.” Which translates to “tell me when you’re done so I can come back.” And then she left with her purse and phone and Tony was alone in Peter’s apartment.

Peter crossed his arms as Tony sat on the couch. He looked at his feet, still too raw to look Tony in the eyes. “What are you doing here,” he finally asks.

“Peter… are you okay?”

Peter laughs and nods. “Yeah. I’m fine. I told you, I knew what I was doing.”

“Peter, I hurt you. I remember-“

“I’ve had worse,” Peter mumbles. “It didn’t hurt that bad. Sure, I would have preferred some prep but I’m fine.”

“Peter-“

“You didn’t even make me bleed Tony, so it’s okay. Really. I didn’t go to the doctor, I didn’t need anything after. I was already fully healed when I woke up, so I’m okay.”

“Why won’t you come to the lab anymore? Why did you move out?” Tony sounds so desperate.

Peter sniffles. “I moved out because I didn’t want to look your wife in the eyes anymore. And I stopped showing up to the lab because I wasn’t sure if you hated me or not.”

“I- _me_? Hate _you_? Peter, I rap-“

“No, Mr. Stark. Other way around. I’m the one who fully consented and you’re the one who didn’t have a say. The one who didn’t want it.”

Tony is quiet for a long time, before-“you wanted it, Peter?”

Peter sniffles, feeling tears finally fall down his face. “Not like that, I guess. I wanted you to want it, if we ever… not that I ever thought we would, I mean, you’re married to _Pepper Potts_. Who would want some dumb, inexperienced, ugly teenager when you’re married to Pepper Potts?”

Suddenly Tony is in his face, and Peter is pushed into the wall. Peter’s breath escapes him, remembering the last time Tony did this. “Peter you- are you- are you saying you’re attracted to me?”

Peter looks into Tony’s eyes, whimpering. “I’ve been in love with you for a really long time, Mr. Stark. I know you think of me as a kid, like _your_ kid… and I understand if you never want to see me aga-“ Peter gasps.

Tony cuts him off with a fierce kiss, effectively shutting him up. He cups Peter’s jaw, one hand on Peter’s chest.

Peter pushes him away, eyes full of tears. “Don’t. Don’t do this. I know you feel guilty about it but-“

“Peter.”

“-you’re married! And I’m a kid, and I’m a dumb kid yeah but-“

“Peter,” Tony says softly, smile on his face.

“And please don’t. I can’t handle it Mr. Stark, I just can’t. The guilt is already eating me up and I _know_ you don’t want me, so don’t-“

“Pepper is a lesbian,” Tony says.

That shuts Peter right up, his jaw clicking he shuts his mouth so fast.

Tony laughs, kissing Peter’s forehead. “Pepper is a lesbian, which was just one more reason for the public to say she shouldn’t be CEO of my company; so I agreed to be her beard. She’s my best friend, and I love her a lot… just not like that. So you’re wrong. About being married. It’s a publicity stunt.”

Peter tears up, shaking his head. “Stop, Tony, I’m still just a-“

“Beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, perfect young man. That’s what you are.”

Peter sobs, hand covering his face. “I _raped_ you, Tony.”

“No, you saved my life. And Peter, I _wanted_ it. Even if I thought I couldn’t tell you.”

Peter’s breath hitches, and he looks up at Tony desperately. “Say it again. Please, please!”

Tony cups his cheeks, kissing his forehead. “I wanted it. I want you, I want to have sex with you again, I want to date you and love you.”

Peter sobs, shaking with relief. “Again, please, please say you want it, please-“

Tony kisses him softly. “I love you, Peter Parker. And I want you. I wanted what we did that day. I want more later. You had and have my consent Peter, I swear.”

Peter jumps into Tony’s arms, legs wrapping around his hips and kissing him roughly. Tony holds him, kissing back just as passionately.

Peter pulls back and smiles at Tony, lower lip wobbling. “Again?”

Tony laughs and kisses him again. “As many times as you want, from now on, honey.”


	8. 1 ; D ; vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1- Starker ; D- Betrayal ; vii- in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: past cheating , ambiguous ending

Peter smiles, swooning like the love sick puppy he is. Tony took him out for their two year anniversary, and he’s having the best time with his boyfriend. He’s pretty sure, actually, that he’s about to be his fiancé.

Everything is perfect. The lighting. The food. The wine. The music. The way Tony is looking at him like he’s the only person in the entire world.

May said the honeymoon phase would only last a few months, but it’s been two years and they’re still just as head-over-heels in love as he was when they first got together.

But of course, he still has Parker Luck. So really, he should have known it wouldn’t last.

A lady comes up to their table, smiling calmly. She laughs and touches Tony’s shoulder. “Oh my god, Tony Stark! It’s so great to see you again! With clothes, might I add,” she jokes.

Peter grits his teeth, but keeps his smile. Tony is less polite. “Go away, please. Can’t you see I’m with someone?”

She turns to look at Peter and gasps. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you stayed with him!” She says. “I mean, I would have left. Even if he _is_ Tony Stark.”

Tony growls. “Selena, I’m warning-“

Peter frowns. “Why would I leave him?” He tries to think through all the latest tabloids, the most recent fake drama stirred up by journalists lying for buys.

Selena smirks, and Peter thinks she looks kinda like a demon in the lighting. “Oh darling, he didn’t tell you? He cheated on you with me. I didn’t know, of course! I would never sleep with a taken man. Gosh, he rushed me out so quickly though, and-“

She keeps on talking, and Tony and Peter let her. Tony is staring at Peter, guilt and fear in his eyes, but otherwise looks calm.

Peter does not. He’s shaking from the effort of keeping it all inside. His smile has turned so fake it hurts his jaw, and his eyes sting with keeping the tears at bay.

He feels like his heart literally broke in half; it hurts in his chest. Physically. Is he having a heart attack? His stomach hurts too, and he feels sick, like he’s going to puke. His hands are sweaty, and- oh, maybe it’s a panic attack. Yeah, that would make sense.

“So anyway, I just thought you would want to know. It was great seeing you, Tony,” she says as she skips off.

“Baby…”

Peter turns to Tony, smiling still, lower lip trembling though. He clears his throat and sips his wine, before downing the entire glass. He puts it down carefully, picking up his knife and fork. He ignores Tony’s wince, and cuts into his steak. He chews, swallows. Cuts another bite and repeats.

“Peter?” Tony whispers, and he’s never sounded so scared. Not even when he thought Peter was hurt on the battle field.

“Is there anything else I can get for you, sirs?” Their waiter asks.

Peter turns to him, smiling, still smiling. “Yes, please. Can you bring us the rest of the bottle please? And then the check, and we should be good.”

The waiter nods, rushing off to do as he’s told.

Peter turns back to his steak, still fucking smiling. His cheeks hurt.

“Peter, honey-“

“Eat your food, Tony. It’s going to go cold,” Peter says.

“Fuck the food, Peter, listen-“

“Here’s your wine, and here’s your check. I’ll be back to-“

Peter hands the man his card, not checking the book. “Thanks.”

The waiter blinks but nods, running off yet again. Peter grabs the bottle and fills his wine glass to the top, listening to it glug in. It’s a satisfying sound, really. Almost addicting.

“Peter, don’t…”

Peter ignores him, chugging the glass. Then he pours the rest of his bottle in and finishes that too. By the time he’s done, the waiter is back. “Thank you guys so much for coming to eat with us! Hope to see you again soon,” and then he’s gone.

Peter takes the card back, and goes back to eating his steak. “Finish your dinner, Tony,” Peter whispers.

“Peter-“

“Are you going to deny it, Tony?” Tony hesitates. It’s enough for Peter. “Then finish your dinner.”

Tony clenches his jaw, but he does as he’s told. He doesn’t really understand what’s happening. Isn’t Peter supposed to scream and yell? Call him a cheating bastard and storm out? Cause a scene? Ruin his life? None of this makes sense.

~

Tony was going to propose, tonight. He had the ring on him. He was going to tell Peter that Peter is the best thing to ever happen to him. That he loves Peter more than anything in the whole world, that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Peter Benjamin Parker.

Then, he was going to take the kid home. Make love to him for hours and hours, make sure Peter felt like the most special person in the entire god damn world.

Instead, that _bitch_ told Peter he cheated on him. Instead, Peter is silent, wine drunk on the way home. Instead, Peter gets undressed clumsily, and instead of putting on lingerie or nothing at all, he puts sweat pants and an old tee shirt on.

Peter pushes the rose petals off the bed. He shoves the pillows away, the teddy bears with hearts on them. He blows out the candles, and ignores the chocolate covered strawberries. He does grab the champagne bottle, though, and he climbs into bed with it. He starts sipping on it, leaning against the headboard.

Tony can’t stand it. “Peter-“

“Are you going to deny it?” Peter asks, and his voice is so _raw_ , so broken and full of despair. It breaks Tony. Peter isn’t angry, he isn’t yelling at Tony or demanding reasons. He’s just… accepted it. Accepted it and then he broke.

“Peter… I… I can’t. I can’t deny it. But-“

Peter holds up his hand, tipping his head back and chugging four, five, six swallows before he pulls back with a gasp. Tears have finally fallen down his cheeks, when he looks back up. He smiles tightly at Tony, that fake fucking smile that Tony hates so god damn much. “Then what are you going to say to me? She meant nothing to you? You were drunk? You regret it?” Peter shakes his head, holding his bottle to his chest like it’s the only thing keeping him afloat in a rocky sea. “None of those things change anything, do they? You still chea-“ his voice breaks, and his face screws up in pain.

Tony can’t take it. He goes to the bed, pulling Peter to him. He doesn’t know if he’s relieved or heart broken that Peter clings to him, leans into him and shakes with the effort of not sobbing.

Peter sniffles, letting out a ragged breath. “Tell me. Tell me what happened, tell me everything.”

“Peter, that’s a terrible idea-“

“Tell me,” Peter begs, nothing more than a whisper. And well… Tony can’t really deny him. He owes Peter this.

So, he clears his throat. “It was about two months after we got together,” Tony starts, and Peter leans heavily into him. “You were at MIT, your last semester. I-“

“I begged you to come with me,” Peter says softly, like it’s a minor detail like it doesn’t mean anything, like he’s mentioning the color shirt Tony was wearing that day. “I asked you to take a break from SI, to spend a few months with me, away from New York.”

Tony nods, petting Peter’s hair. Peter sips from the bottle, leaning more heavily into Tony. Tony clears his throat. “You did. You did ask me to come, and I was dumb and said no. I said, you should go and have-“

“Have a real college experience. Without an old man holding me back.” Peter takes another sip. “This was the night I sent you that selfie, wasn’t it? The one-“

“The one where you were at that party. The one-“

“The one you told me to go to, because it was the best party of the year. Only seniors invited.”

Tony nods in agreement, eyes closed. He’s such a fucking asshole. “I was jealous. I saw some boys in the background staring hungrily at you…”

Peter chugs a couple swallows, before he shakes his head and huffs. “Keep going.”

Tony pulls away, staring at Peter. He still isn’t angry, even though he has every right to be. “I was jealous, so… so I slept with someone else.”

Peter’s lower lip wobbles, and he takes another sip. “Where did you find her?”

Tony sighs, hesitating. But then he shakes his head. “She was in a high end club I used to go to. Before we got together. I found people to sleep with all the time there.”

Peter nods, holding the bottle and looking at Tony with tears in his eyes. “Then what happened?”

Tony sighs heavily, unable to look Peter in the eye anymore. “Then… I brought her back here-“

“Here?” Peter whispers, voice breaking in disbelief. “You has her here? In our house? You didn’t take her to a-“

“I’m our bed, yes. I washed the-“

“I’m our-“ Peter closes his eyes, face screwing up again. He lets out a shaky breath before he chugs the rest of the bottle, reaching over and carefully setting it down on the bedside table. “You brought her here. And then what happened?”

Tony swallows thickly, gabbing Peter again, pulling him to his chest. Peter doesn’t resist at all; instead, he clings to Tony’s shirt. “Then… I brought her here, and then I… then I asked her to suck me off.”

Peter sniffles, but doesn’t say anything, instead just clinging to Tony.

“So she did… and then… and then she rode me, and then I felt really guilty after I… came… so I kicked her out.”

Peter shakes and shakes until he finally starts sobbing, breaking down into Tony’s chest. Tony holds his boyfriend, comforting Peter from the pain that he himself caused.

Peter cries himself to sleep in Tony’s arms, and Tony just holds him, rubbing his arms up and down and fighting back his own tears.

He has no idea what’s going to happen when Peter wakes up. And that scares the shit out of him.


	9. 1;D;vii part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested sequel.

It’s been tough. Really, really tough.

Tony feels like he’s going to develope an ulcer.

Peter is being too _normal_. He’s pretending like it never happened. Like Tony didn’t ruin them, like Peter’s heart wasn’t torn out of his chest in Tony’s arms.

After two weeks of nothing changing, Tony can’t take it anymore. “Baby…”

Peter looks up from his phone, smiling at Tony. “Yeah?”

Tony bites his lip, shaking his head. “Baby, we… we need to talk about it. We have to.”

Peter’s smile disappears, and he turns back to his phone. “We already talked about it.”

“No- Pete. That wasn’t talking about it, that was just telling you what happened…”

Peter closes his phone, putting his hands in his lap. “What do you want me to say, Tony? That I forgive you? That it’s okay? Because I forgive you, Tony. It’s okay. It was a long time ago.”

Tony blinks, stuttering. “You… you forgive me?”

Peter nods, picking his phone back up. “You’re forgiven. Let’s just- let’s just forget about it.”

~

Peter is, of course, fucking lying. He can’t forgive Tony. He just can’t. Who could forgive someone just like that?

And it’s so bad. Everything hurts Peter, now. When Tony makes love to him, all Peter can think about is that stupid girl laying in this exact spot. When Tony takes him on dates, Peter can only concentrate on waiting for the next person to inform Peter Tony slept with them. Tony goes to work and all Peter can focus on is if Tony is kissing some intern. Tony is in the magazines and all Peter can do is beg that he doesn’t have someone younger and prettier on his arm on the cover.

It _hurts_. It hurts so much, and _everyone_ is noticing. Tony is, too, of course. But he promised Peter he wouldn’t bring it up again.

~

“Oh baby, yeah, you feel so good for me honey. So good around my cock, Peter.”

Peter holds Tony’s face against his neck. It’s the only way he’s sure Tony won’t see him crying. Not that Tony is unaware Peter’s crying. But this way, they can both pretend it isn’t happening.

“Do I feel good in you, Peter?” Tony whispers. He isn’t actually asking. He’s letting Peter know that he knows Peter isn’t hard anymore. He’s asking if he can stop, because pretending everything is okay is a turn off for him too, and he’s having a difficult time getting there.

They both know all of this. They both haven’t said a word about it.

“Yeah,” Peter lies, crossing his ankles over Tony’s lower back, pulling Tony’s hair a little bit. “Don’t you want me?” Peter asks, and they both know he isn’t talking about this. “Come on Tony, fill me up, yeah? Fill me up with your hot cum, come on, yes!”

Tony grunts and kisses Peter’s neck as he finally spills inside Peter, shaking a bit. “I love you, Peter,” Tony whispers.

It hurts to love you, Peter doesn’t say. “I love you too,” Peter says, and he wishes he were lying. Because it would be easier if he could just not love Tony.

~

The bad sex, the complete lack of trust from Peter, the tears they don’t talk about. It’s too much for Tony. He’s quickly losing his fucking mind.

He is getting coffee, because he hasn’t slept in 96 hours. He doesn’t know when Peter came up behind him, but he’s there now. “Tony,” Peter whispers. “Come to bed.”

Tony shakes his head, not looking at Peter. “Not in the mood,” Tony says flatly.

And honestly, he should have known. With all their coded words, all their hidden meanings they’ve been hiding behind. Of course Peter would take it as _that_.

Peter’s breath hitches, and he tears up, much to the rest of the Avengers’ surprise. “You don’t want me anymore?” Peter asks, voice breaking.

And Tony can’t take it. The fear of it all, the lack of sleep, the guilt and the self-hatred. “No, Peter. I can’t do this anymore Peter, I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep pretending, I can’t keep pretending that-“

Peter sobs, stepping back. “Did you ever love me?” Peter asks, lower lip wobbling.

Tony’s eyes widen in surprise. “What?!”

“Was everything a lie? All of it? You can’t pretend to keep wanting me, can’t pretend to keep loving me? Was it always an act?” He steps into Tony’s face, his heart broken into so many pieces and it’s all Tony’s fault. “Did you _ever_ love me? Did you fall out of love with me? Did you stop loving me after _her_? Or after she told me about you? Or did you never love me, was it all an act; just fucking _tell_ me Tony! Tell me, when did I become this much of an idiot?!” He knows he’s causing a scene. He knows he’s screaming. He knows he’s going to regret it. “Or was I always an idiot?”

Tony gapes at Peter. “Baby, that isn’t-“

Peter sobs, taking a step back. “What do I have to do, Tony? I forgave you! I let you fuck me where you fucked her, I let you pretend everything is okay, I can’t fucking breathe, Tony! I can’t sleep! I can’t be alone, I can’t be with you, I can’t cry, I can’t _not_ cry, I can’t!”

“Peter-“

“You broke me,” Peter whispers, tears falling down his face. “And you don’t want to fix me.”

“That isn’t-“ Tony whimpers as Peter turns away and storms out the room. He puts his head in his hands, falling back against the wall.

“What the fuck did you do?” Steve asks, and he knows he’s fucked, because Steve Rogers is asking what he did. Betrayal-of-the-century-Rogers is appalled.

Tony can’t. He can’t. He grabs the biggest knife they own—ignoring the yells of alarm—and goes to his room. He ignores the “Tony, what are you going to do?!” And goes to the bed.

He stabs it, right where she laid. He pulls the knife down, down down down until there’s more cut than actual mattress. He stabs it again, and again and again and again until it’s nothing. He’s breathing heavily when it’s done, and he drops the knife to the floor.

“Good job,” Natasha says, way to calm. “You destroyed your mattress. That’ll totally solve everything.”

He ignores the confused stares from everyone else, turning to Nat with broken eyes. “What do I do, Nat?” He whispers brokenly. “What the hell do I do? I can’t leave him, I’ll just break him even more. Nothing I’ve been doing is enough, he still—He’s _broken_ , Natasha. I _broke_ him. He’s so broken he won’t even leave me. What do I do?”

Natasha goes over and slaps Tony across the face. Tony winces, but he _really_ deserved it, so he lets her do it twice more. “You ruin everything you touch, Stark. It’s what you do,” she spits at him, and then marches out.

Several avengers follow, until Steve and Rhodey are all who are left.

Rhodey sighs, before shaking his head. “Dude, I’ve followed you through a lot of shit, but this? Tony, what did you do?” And then he’s gone.

Tony falls to the ground on his knees, pulling his hair and letting out a shaky breath.

Steve walks over, putting a hand on his shoulder. He ignores Tony trying to push him away, and instead hugs Tony from behind.

“What the fuck are you _doing_?” Tony sobs.

Steve lets out a heavy breath, before squeezing Tony. “I don’t exactly like you. And you don’t like me either, so it’s okay. But… but even _**I**_ know you don’t ruin everything you touch. That was too far, even for Nat.” Steve pulls away. “You’re a fixer, that’s what you do. So fix it. Fix _him_.”

~

“You should leave him, Peter.”

Peter sniffles and holds onto Nat’s lap tighter, shaking his head. “I love him!”

“He cheated on you, Peter. You’ll move on.”

“It was my fault…”

“Pe-“

“I sent him a selfie! A selfie of me and lots of other college boys dancing because I wanted to make him jealous. I wanted him to fly to the school and fuck me and claim me and say I was his,” Peter sobs I’m despair. “And it backfired really badly.”

Natasha pets his hair, humming softly to him. “What would make you happy, baby? Revenge? Wanna sleep with someone else?”

Peter gasps. “No! Never!”

Nat nods. “Want me to kill him?”

Peter giggles, relaxing into her lap again. “Of course not.”

Nat hums. “I’m sure this is already off the table, but what if… you went to couples therapy? I know I know, it’s a bit wild.”

Peter sniffles. “Will it work?”

Nat smiles and shrugs. “It’ll either makes you guys okay again or help you have the strength to break up.”

~

Peter hugs Tony like he’ll lose him if he lets go. It’s been a lot of hard work; a year’s worth. But he finally feels safe with Tony, and he finally trusts him. And he believes Tony loves him, believes he won’t ever cheat again.

The ring on his finger is proof of that.


	10. 6;E;i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6- Spidershield ; E- Arrangemed Marriage ; i- non-con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: the prompt and also: abuse (verbal and physical), omegaverse, mentions of mpreg being possible but no actual pregnancy.

Peter whimpers as he hears Steve slam the door shut in the living room. He’s in a bad mood. That never ends well for the poor omega.

He quickly runs into the living room, keeping his gaze lowered as a sign of submission, hands behind his back. “Alpha,” Peter greets softly.

Steve takes a moment to looks around. Looking for something to yell at Peter for, probably. He won’t have to look long; today was a bad day for the omega. He had to go in early for work today; he left before his alpha woke up. He hadn’t left his alpha breakfast, strike number one. He only got home ten minutes before his alpha, which means several things.

1) He isn’t in his proper omega attire that Steve decided he needed. 2) he didn’t clean. He didn’t do the dishes. He didn’t do the laundry. He didn’t clean. 3) he didn’t make dinner. Dinner isn’t ready. Because he didn’t make it. 4) Steve’s drink isn’t ready for him either.

All Peter had time to do was take his shoes off and take a few minutes to will himself _back_ on his feet after having been on them all day long and mentally prepare his list of chores.

But Peter got home late and Steve got home early. Bad, bad news for Peter.

Steve lets out a heavy breath. “Jesus Christ, Peter. What the hell are you good for? How did I get such a useless omega to be paired with?”

Peter winces like he’s been slapped. He hates being called useless. “I’m sorry, alpha. I only just got home, I-“

This time Peter really does get slapped. He whimpers softly, knowing his alpha hates him being a cry baby. “I didn’t ask you for fucking excuses, you useless piece of shit.”

Peter swallows thickly, tries to breathe. If he doesn’t cry, maybe Steve won’t be as mad. “Yes, alpha. I’m sorry.”

Steve slaps him again for good measure, and then pushes him aside in order to stomp past him. Peter lands on his hip, hissing in pain, but doesn’t say anything.

Peter gets up and starts on dinner, knowing this is what his alpha will need as a distraction while Peter finishes cleaning. His stomach churns in hunger; he hasn’t eaten all day and he knows that he won’t be getting his dinner tonight.

He’s working on something simple and fast to make; the quicker he gets it on the table, the less time there is for Steve to hurt him again.

He decides on a stew. He gets the broth boiling, starts to cook the beef on the stove. Then he starts chopping up the vegetables. He calms slightly as he hears Steve start the shower; he has a little time to himself.

He adds his normal seasoning to the beef and vegetables, stirring them together in the pan. He puts them in the stew carefully, and then puts the lid on top. He can serve it now and risk the broth being extremely underwhelming and under seasoned; or he can wait half an hour for all the flavors to marinate together.

He cleans the meat pan and cutting board while he decides, also cleaning the counters. He goes back to the stove, hesitating.

He hesitated too long.

Steve’s hand grabs his wrist, and forces it into the stove burner that’s still hot from having just been turned off. Peter screams in fear and pain, whimpering when Steve finally lets go ten seconds later.

Peter looks to his hand, blinking rapidly to keep the tears away. It’s blistering, the skin already peeling in some places.

“You’re really just going to fucking stand there and stare at the stew instead of cleaning? You useless piece of shit, you really are worse than worthless! You’re a burden!”

Peter chokes back his tears, whispering a soft “sorry, alpha, yes sir.” And scurries into the living room.

One hand down means it takes twice as long to clean up the living room. He hears Steve pouring himself drink after drink, and he whimpers at each one. The more drunk Steve is, the less nice he gets.

He finally finishes vacuuming, and he’s neatened up the living room significantly. He throws the laundry into the washing machine, before going back to the kitchen.

“Finally. I’m starving, bitch!” Steve slurs. Damn, he’s drunk.

Peter grits his teeth through the pain, needing both hands to pour Steve a bowl. His stomach growls at the smell; it smells _amazing_.

He moves the pot to the other side of the stove so it will start to cool off so he can put the rest in the refrigerator later. One good thing about Steve being drunk: Peter can get out of bed and come eat later.

While Steve eats and drinks some more, Peter goes to clean their bed room, vacuuming and making the bed, putting some things away here and there.

He then goes to move the laundry to the drier, before going to the bathroom to clean in there.

He hasn’t sat down other than when he was pushed to his hip earlier all day, and his feet are _killing_ him.

He finishes cleaning the toilet and bathtubs just in time for Steve to stumble into the bedroom. “Omega! Come!” He calls.

Peter whimpers and nods to himself, going into the bedroom. He strips quickly, and lays on his back. He doesn’t know why Steve prefers this position when he so obviously hates Peter and his face, but he never questions it.

Steve fucks him harshly, rough and needy and without concern for Peter’s pleasure.

Peter bites his lip, watching Steve’s uncaring gaze above him. “Alpha… will you kiss me please? Just this once?”

Far from showing the affection Peter desperately needs, he grabs onto Peter’s burned hand and snarls “Shut up, omega!” Without pausing.

Peter cries out in pain, eyes screwing shut. He tries not to cry, tries to keep it all inside.

Steve finishes with a whisper of “Oh, Bucky!” Like he always does—Peter knows Steve isn’t cheating on him; Bucky is an alpha, the reason they couldn’t be together in the first place—and a grunt as he knots his omega.

Once it’s all over and Steve has finally fallen asleep next to him, Peter takes a few minutes to cry silently. Finally, he pulls himself up and heads the the bathroom.

Shower always comes first. He wants to get the… out of him, doesn’t want to risk bringing a baby into Steve’s wrath.

Then he cleans his hand and wraps it up after putting a shit ton of Neosporin on it. Hopefully it helps and he won’t have to go to the hospital.

Then he takes the laundry out and folds it, puts it all away where it’s supposed to go.

Once all his chores are done, he climbs into bed and stays as far away from Steve as he can. If Steve wakes up and sees he’s accidentally given Peter affection in the night, he might beat Peter.

He closes his eyes and cries silently. The only time he’s allowed to cry; when Steve isn’t there. He cries about his hand. He cries about getting raped all the time. He cries about the work load. He cries about his feet.

He cries, because he knows no one is ever going to love him.

He cries himself to sleep, so that when he wakes up, he can do it all over again.


End file.
